The Hug
by tyrasmitty722
Summary: Takes place during and after Swellville's Got Talent. Henry just wants to make sure that Charlotte is ok.


The Hug

"You know sometimes I like kind words and hugs too."

Henry's ears perked up as he watched Charlotte fold her arms as she was talking to Ray. Has she always been so beautiful? I mean, he knew of course, but seriously my god she's gorgeous. He should be concerned about who basically drugged his sister and her dance partner, but Charlotte was distracting him. Honestly, he could say that she's been distracting him lately for a couple of months.

He was zoning out looking at her as she and Ray went back and forth, but as soon as she said she wanted a hug too, he was eager to be there and give it to her. I mean when Ray said it too, Henry did offer, which Ray didn't want at first, but he wanted to make SURE that he offers his self in giving his curly haired best friend her well deserved hug. Because that's what she is… his BEST FRIEND. Nothing else because that would be weird. I mean not weird as if Charlotte is someone to not be attracted to, because honestly who wouldn't be attracted to her?

When she first came in the mancave today with her tight black sweater and even tighter blue jeans, Henry tried his hardest not to peek. His eyes and head betrayed him when as soon as she walked past him to the computer, he immediately glanced at her figure and then quickly turned away before she noticed. She of course didn't, but Ray did and he gave him a look where he raised his dark eyebrows and then smirked. Henry blushed and looked down, before shrugging and mouthing, "So what? I'm a guy."

But back to her wanting a hug, he was gonna jump in and say "I'll give you one," like an eager beaver, but Ray interrupted by calling her a baby. Damn it Ray.

Later when he finally did give Ray his hug, he looked from the corner of his eye and saw Char open her arms and walked towards them, he was about to push Ray out the way so he could scoop her up, but she went to Schwoz instead. He had to hide his disappointment and his "little" jealousy.

Later at the talent show, after knocking both Piper and her partner out cold and shoving them under the curtain, Henry and Ray quickly called out Charlotte and Schwoz. Henry didn't even know why he did it, especially when Charlotte could have easily put the VIP necklace on herself, but he just felt like touching her. The whole trip there she was moody because she didn't want to go up there and embarrass herself next to Schwoz, who was literally a walking embarrassment to himself. He lightly held her face as he tried to make eye contact with her, but let it go when Ray started to talk.

During the performance when the backstage workers literally pushed Char out on stage. He couldn't help, but grin at her. It's not like Char couldn't dance because she really can. It bought Henry back to that one day when him, Jasper, and Char went to this high school party, and she was dancing so smoothly and hypnotizing that Henry was getting upset with all the guys gawking at her. When they left, Charlotte was trying to see what his problem was, but he blamed it on being tired.

He watched Char as she tried to keep up with Schwoz wacky dancing and when the ferret guy popped up on stage, he saw her sigh with relieve and run off. His grin faltered. He hope she wasn't too upset, especially with him.

Later that night they were back in the mancave. It was just him and Char. Schwoz was out celebrating his "win" still dressed in that wig, don't ask him why, and Ray was upstairs at Junk 'n' Stuff looking for some glue remover to get the beard off of Jasper's face. Char was also still dressed as Piper's partner, but she removed the hat and had her curls down framing her face. She was finishing up on the computer, while Henry leaned on the couch watching her.

"Char?" He said.

"Hmmm?" She mumbled without turning around.

"Are you…mad….at me?"

Char spun around in her chair as she gave Henry a weird look. "Uh no. Why would I be?"

"Because" Henry said as he sighed and looked at her. He almost lost his train of thought, she has to stop looking so damn innocent and cute. "I mean me and Ray basically forced you to do something that you obviously didn't want to do and you were upset the whole time."

Charlotte sighed. " I mean yeah, this was equally as annoying as when I had to team up with Ray and Schwoz to beat you in that stupid dodgeball game, but"

Char got up and stood in front of Henry, "This is my job. You and Ray go out there every day and basically risk your lives to fight these bad villains." She smiled as she lightly punched his chest. "The least I can do is play dress up and help you when you need me.

Henry smiled. "If it makes you feel any better, you did look cute up there dancing." Charlotte ducked her head down. "Henry….what are you trying to say?"

Henry blushed as he looked around at everything in the room besides Charlotte. He cleared his throat. "Nothing, I'm just saying. You didn't look _half_ as bad as you thought you were."

Char continued to eye him until she yawned. "Well thank you. It's getting late though, I should be heading home."

Henry nodded. "Yeah, I'll walk you."

"Hen you don't have to I-"

"Hey" Henry said as he cut her off. "I want too."

As they walked and got closer to Charlotte house, Henry stopped. Charlotte turned around. "Hey, what happened, you forgot something?"

Henry slowly grinned. "Yeah…..I did." He walked up to Charlotte and gave her a hug. He couldn't help, but sigh at how warm and soft she felt. Charlotte who was at first confused, slowly wrapped her arms around Henry. She giggled when he squeezed her a little. When he finally let go, Charlotte gave him a confused look.

"As I recall, you said you like to hear nice things and receive hugs. So earlier I gave you a compliment and here's your hug. Don't say I didn't care about you."

He tried to play it off as he was doing her a favor, but his heart was beating fast. He wanted to hug her again, among other things.

Charlotte laughed as they continued to walk. When they got in front of Charlotte's door. She turned and faced Henry. She stared at him for a second, before saying. "What would I do without you Henry Hart?"

Henry felt his heart speed up again. "Kiss her," his mind said. She grinned. "KISS HER!" His voice screamed. He slowly walked towards her until she said. "You're an awesome friend."

And just like that his heart sank. He nodded his head and gave her an awkward thumbs up. "You are too." He croaked out.

They both said goodnight and she went inside. As Henry walked the path down to his house, he felt heartbroken and he didn't know why. I mean, was he really upset that Char called him a friend? I mean that's what they are, aren't they? Henry shook his head, "what is going on with me?" He whispered into the air.

When he finally got home, he took a shower and looked in the mirror. Maybe Charlotte sees him as a friend because she still sees him as that dorky kid since they were little. I mean, he did change a little. His voice got deeper and he got way taller, and he liked to think that he somehow got cooler than before, but Charlotte didn't seem to notice.

He noticed her though. She grew an inch taller, her hair got even bigger, she was wearing makeup and tight clothing that he _really_ appreciates, but he just wanted her to feel the same way that he feels about her. He grabbed the scissors and cut his wet hair until it was just hair at the top. Then he grabbed his razor and shaved the sides. He looked in the mirror again. Eh, he'll let the barber fix it, but for now he liked what he saw. He was going to make it his mission to get Charlotte to notice him differently like he sees her.

In bed, It didn't take Henry long to realize that he just cut his hair, for Charlotte. It was quite obvious now, he was in love with her.


End file.
